1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and display method thereof, and more particularly relates to a display apparatus has two display area and the display method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance in science and technology, electronic devices become inseparable in daily life, and humanized electronic devices with excellent functions continually innovate as well. Display panels are generally disposed in various types of electronic devices and serve as media of the circuit and the user. In general, a display panel may be a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, an electrophoretic display (EPD) display panel, and an electrowetting (EWD) display panel.
Furthermore, a display panel would be divided into two display regions in some electronic devices, namely a major display region and a peripheral display region surrounding the major display region are respectively displaying screens and colors (or grey scales), wherein most of the peripheral display region displaying colors (or grey scales) shows the corresponding colors (or grey scales) relatively to the configurations set by users. However, the colors (or grey scales) configured by users may probably discoordinate with the screen shown by the major display region of the display panel such that affect the whole display effect. Moreover, since the colors (or grey scales) shown by display panel correspond with the configurations set by the users, the peripheral display region displaying the colors (or grey scales) would become invalid and is not capable of providing any assistance in the display effect.
In addition, due to the display requirements are simpler in peripheral display region, the structure of the pixels disposed thereof is different with the structure of pixels disposed in major display region, and thus the pixels structures in two display regions should both be taken into consideration when driving a display panel, such that the pixels of the two display regions could correctly show the expected colors (or grey scales).